Day Off
by dancingqueen1293
Summary: Danny just wanted one day that was simple. All he had to do was walk into the bank, deposit a check and then go home to have a beer with Steve. One shot security guard, a bank robbery and hostage situation later, Danny knew that this day was going to be anything but simple. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters associated with it.

Enjoy!

Danny knew his day couldn't be easy. It was his one day off where he only had one thing to take care of and this happens. Even when he was away from that maniac, Steve McGarrett, the King of Trouble, trouble managed to find him. The blonde male was beginning to think the SuperSEAL's bad luck was rubbing off on him.

Glancing around at the scene around him, he knew that that's exactly what it was. Four men, donning ski masks, assault rifles and duffle bags, had charged into the bank, taking out the one security guard that was on duty and getting the 10-12 other occupants of the bank, including one Detective Danny Williams, lined against the windows near the exit, on their knees with their wrists zip tied behind their backs. Danny had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized that all the hostages were now creating a human barricade, shielding the hostiles from any bullets.

Listening to the four men talk and argue, Danny instantly knew who the leader was. The other three had instantly followed his lead, taking their cues from him and doing exactly as instructed. He was a medium build and let the others do the work around him while he kept his rifle trained on the hostages and waited by the phone. This was obviously not the first time he had done this.

'Go figure, the one time I leave my gun in my car. Of course, I didn't think that I would need it in a freakin' bank to deposit a check,' he thought with an eyeroll. Twisting his wrists to see if there was any give in the zip ties, Danny got nothing but chafed wrists and irritation.

A glance out the window that he was kneeling in front of told him that his team had finally arrived. Watching Kono, Chin, Lou and then Steve get out of the black SUV, Danny immediately felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Steve immediately took over the scene, like the control freak that Danny always teased him for being. Recently, Danny was coming to terms with the feelings he had for his incredibly straight boss. Following him with his eyes, Danny would usually find his take charge attitude a turn on, but now was not the time. He watched as Steve glanced around the scene unfolding around him, before stopping, his eyes settling on something and the lines of his body going rigid.

Following this line of sight, he realized that Steve was looking at his car, sitting in it's parking spot. Steve spun around, scanning the windows of the bank until his eyes settled on Danny. The blonde detective smiled slightly, hoping that it was as reassuring as he was trying to make it. He needed Steve to know that he was okay, otherwise the headstrong Navy SEAL would come charging in, guns blazing. And Danny preferred all of them to walk away from this and not lose someone because of a 'Steve McGarrett Hairbrained Scheme'.

Danny wished he could hear what his partner was saying, as Steve shouted something, eyes never leaving his blonde detective. Danny felt something settle in his stomach as he watched Chin run over and look at Danny too. Hesitantly, Steve and Chin walked over to where Lou and Kono were setting up to begin negotiating. Danny knew that his partner had told them that he was inside the bank as he saw anger and fear flash over the features of their faces.

He knew that his team wouldn't let the bank robbers know that he was a detective or a member of Five-0, not wanting to run the risk of Danny being targeted. Steve stepped forward, keeping a firm eye on Danny and holding a phone in his hand, nodding slightly to show that it was time to get this party started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Steve McGarrett cut through the water on his early morning swim. Since he was little, the ocean has made him feel more at home than any house. That's why he joined the Navy and excelled at it. He was comfortable in the water, feeling the cool liquid wrap around his body like it was trying to embrace him. Normally when Steve swam he was solely focused on his breathing and swimming. Today, he had a blue eyed, blonde haired distraction in the form of one Detective Danny Williams.

Danny had been his partner for about a year now and they had been through a lot together, to say the least. Steve thought that he could push down the feelings that he was developing, but they were eating away at him. The only other person who knew was Kono, though he had his suspicions about Chin. Kono kept encouraging him to just tell Danny about how he felt, but he knew that his friend was straight. He had been married to a woman, for God's sake, and had only ever expressed interest in women. So Steve kept his mouth shut, enjoying the close partnership they had developed and admiring the man from afar.

His mind was so far gone, Steve didn't realize how close he was to the shore until his feet his sand and automatically carried him to the chair sitting nearby, where his towel sat waiting for him. Just as the Navy SEAL was beginning to towel himself off, his cell phone began to ring. Glancing at the screen, he answered, "Hey Chin, what's going on, buddy?"

Steve knew something was wrong as soon as his friend started to speak. "Steve, there's been a hold up at the Waikiki National Bank. HPD is on scene. Said there's at least four gunman and 10-12 hostages. They're calling us in the start negotiations."

Steve yanked on a tshirt and made his way to the house, stopping in his room to throw on his usual pair of cargo pants, boots and grab his gun and badge. "Have they made any demands yet?"

"Nothing yet. Duke said it's almost like they're waiting for something. Kono, Lou and I are pulling up outside your house. Figured we would not make these guys wait for us much longer."

Locking the door behind him and racing to the waiting black SUV sitting in front of his house, Steve jumped into the passenger's seat and they were off.

The drive to the bank was a blur, although Chin was not driving nearly fast enough for Steve's liking. As soon as they pulled up on the scene, Steve jumped out of the SUV, barely waiting for it to stop. His military trained mind began to take over as he checked to make sure his gun was loaded before sliding it back into the holster on his hip. He began barking orders at his team and anyone who would listen. He wanted a negotiation point set up, where they could work on getting this team their demands and finding out who they were. He would make the call to talk to the leader. Glancing around at everyone running around, his deep blue eyes settled on something that nearly made his heart stop. A very familiar Chevrolet Camaro. "Danny.." he muttered under his breath, panic beginning to rise.

Spinning around so fast he almost knocked himself over, the brunette scanned the line of hostages against the windows in the bank until his eyes settled on his partner. "Oh no.." Danny looked unharmed but he was still being held hostage inside of a bank with four men armed with assault rifles. "Chin!" he shouted over the commotion that was going on around him. The Hawaiian man ran over to him, confusion written all over his face.

"What's going on, Boss?" he asked, seeing the pale complexion his friend had suddenly taken on and the fear in his eyes.

"This just got personal," the Commander stated through gritted teeth as he nodded toward the window. Chin followed his line of sight and froze, anger coursing through his body.

"Come on, Steve. Danny needs our help and right now the only way to do that is to start negotiating. Maybe we can get them to release Danny and a few others as a show of good faith." Chin reasoned, hoping that he could get his boss to calm down. The man had had his suspicions about the feelings Steve harbored for his blonde partner and vice versa and he knew right now the only thing that was stopping Steve from running into the bank, guns blazing, was the fact that Danny was in the line of fire.

Knowing his friend was right, Steve hesitantly followed him, not wanting to take his eyes off of his detective. Kono and Lou looked at the two other members of their team, noticing the tension and anger that was rolling off of the Commander in waves. "What's going on?" Kono dared to ask.

Steve didn't answer, instead staring at the window where his partner was kneeling with his hands tied behind him. Chin noticed and answered, "Danny is inside the bank."

Surprise flashed across the others faces as they too looked at the bank. "Well damn," Lou said. "This just got a hell of a lot more interesting."

Kono looked at her boss and settled a hand on his tense arm. "Steve," she said, though he didn't acknowledge that he heard her. " _Steve_ ," she repeated, more firmly this time. The SEAL looked at her, anger and desperation flashing in his eyes. "We're going to get Danny back. But he needs you to be calm and do your job for that to happen."

Steve nodded, knowing she was right, and took a deep breath. "Let's get these bastards on the phone." He held out his hand for the phone they had been given specifically for this, expecting Lou to put it in his hands. The older man hesitated, knowing that Steve was still angry. "You sure you can handle this Steve? You know I got it if you can't and no one here will think less of you." Steve didn't answer but his eyes shone with determination. Lou sighed and handed over the phone.

Stepping forward toward the window, the brunette's eyes met those of his partner's and he nodded slightly, hoping to signal that he was about to begin the negotiations so Danny could be prepared. Taking a deep breath and dialing the number, he pressed the receiver to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" a male voice answered, gruff but patient, like he had been expecting Steve's call.

"This is Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 Taskforce. Who am I speaking with?"

"Commander McGarrett, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. For now, you can call me Bob. I hope you didn't think I would give you my real name," the man chuckled. "But all pleasantries aside, I think it's time we got down to business, don't you agree?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bob. All I want is for everyone to go home safely today. Tell me what I need to do to make that happen." Steve tried to keep his voice calm, although inside he wanted to rip this guy's head off.

"I want $100 million wired to an account in the Caymans. Then I want a helicopter here, fueled and ready to go for me and my team to get safely off this island. And I want it all in 2 hours. For every hour that you are over the time limit, I will shoot a hostage. If you attempt to stall for more time, I will shoot a hostage. If you try anything funny, I will shoot a hostage. Do not test me. We have already killed the security guard. Don't think we will hesitate. Are you getting what I'm saying, Commander McGarrett?"

Steve sighed, frustrated that he had been backed into a corner and was going to be forced to figure something else out. "Yeah I get what you're saying."

"Good, good. I'm going to hang up now. I look forward to speaking with you again soon, Commander." And then then call ended. Steve held the phone to his ear for a moment after the call disconnected, his hand shaking. He barely registered when Chin walked up to him and stood by his side.

"What are we gonna do, Boss? You know there's no way we can give these guys what they want." Chin looked at his boss and friend, who was staring hopelessly into the window, watching Danny.

"I'm not going to lose him, Chin. I can't." Steve mumbled, his eyes never leaving those of his partner.

"Hey, we're not going to let that happen, Steve. You know that. We are going to figure something out. We always do." Chin knew that his boss would end up coming up with some insane idea that would get all the hostages, including Danny, out.

Steve nodded. "I know. Have Jerry pull the feed from the security cameras inside and then the ones outside surrounding the building. I want to know everything that happened up to this point. They said that they've killed a guard. They're not going to stop until they get what they want."

Chin nodded grimly, walking away as he took his phone out to make the call to Jerry. Steve stood, watching Danny for a moment, trying to relay to him that he would get them out. The blonde detective had a look on his face that Steve could only guess meant _'Don't you do something stupid to get me out of here. But please get me out of here._ ' With one last look at his partner, Steve walked back to where Kono and Lou were setting up, making a silent vow that no matter what, he was getting Danny and those hostages out of there. One way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: You asked and you receive! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. This chapter is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer!

The longer Danny knelt on the ground, the more his knees were hurting and the more his knees were hurting, the more irritated he got. Being irritated and being held hostage was not a good combination. Trying to keep his eyes on the organized chaos taking place outside, the blonde detective almost didn't notice that someone was watching him until he felt the creeping feeling on the back of his neck. Turning to his left slightly, Danny noticed a familiar face and his stomach clenched.

A few weeks ago, Five-O had been working a case where a little girl had been abducted right out of her own front yard. They had searched for her for a week and the family was at their wits end. Finally, they caught a lead from one of their CI's and tracked down the location in the woods at a mobile home fifteen minutes from where the little girl was taken. They found the little girl but they were too late.

Danny made the notification to the family. Having a daughter about their little girl's age, he felt he could relate and comfort them in some way. The father had went ballistic and accused the Task Force of being corrupt and wanting to get his daughter killed. Danny didn't think he would ever forget the look of hate and contempt in his eyes. The blonde detective had chalked it up the trauma of losing a child. He didn't think he could ever handle it if something happened to Grace.

So when he looked over and saw the same angry and hateful blue eyes of John Malikai staring back at him, he felt physically ill. He knew he was in trouble. John turned his eyes to one of the robbers, openly staring at him in an attempt to draw attention to himself.

"What the hell are you looking at, old man?" He demanded, making his was to stand in front of John.

John chuckled, shaking his head. Turning his head toward Danny, he said, "Just wondering how you boys could have possibly missed that you've got a cop in here with you. And not just a cop, but Five-O's very own Detective Danny Williams."

The words made the blood in Danny's veins run cold. The only thought that ran through his head was 'Oh fuck.'

The robber kneeling in front of John looked at Danny and then Bob. Bob stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall. Making his way over with purposeful steps, Bob knelt down in front of the blonde.

"That true, Pretty? You a cop?" Using two fingers, he lifted Danny's head to get the man to look at him.

Danny didn't answer, not wanting to antagonize the man. He wasn't expecting the sudden backhand to the left side of his face. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Danny continued to not make a sound or say a word.

"Tough guy, huh?" Bob chuckled, running the back of his hand gently over Danny's stinging cheek. He nodded. "Let's see how tough you really are, shall we?" Shouldering his rifle, Bob grabbed a handful of blonde hair and yanked Danny to his feet.

Danny let out a pained grunt but stumbled to his feet. Bob led him roughly over to the counter where the phone lay. He pulled Danny against him, putting an arm tightly around his throat. Putting the phone to his ear, Bob waited patiently. Outside the window Danny saw Steve picking up the phone.

"Commander McGarrett, I have someone who wants to speak with you."

Putting the phone up to Danny's ear, the man choked out, "Hey SUPERseal."

Watching Steve, Danny saw him spin around, anxiously scanning the line of hostages and realizing his partner wasn't there. "Danno?"

Yanking the phone away before Danny could say anything else, Bob said, "Now does that give you a little more motivation, Commander? I don't know how long you thought you could keep your handsome little detective a secret, but now that it's out I think that ups the stakes for you a little bit. And as much as I would hate to mark this pretty face of his, if you don't start stepping your team into high gear I might just start to lose my temper."


End file.
